


a fall from grace is a sacrifice

by hyunggussoundcloud



Series: worth saving verse [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: maybe help wasn't what he needed.





	a fall from grace is a sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> irene i wish you didnt have to die :( 
> 
> there are like 3 lines of dialogue oop

park chanyeol grew up in the kim family, was raised with the eldest boys from near birth. he never liked minseok. minseok was mean to him when they were children. no one was ever really nice to him, actually. junmyeon ignored him a lot, only really interacting when his parents forced him to. 

he was isolated from a young age. probably a terrible thing for someone who thrived so much on human contact. 

_"you don't need anyone," his father often told him. "all you need to know is that they are more important than your life could ever be."_

they, of course, were the kim siblings. he didn't really understand until he was older, just how important they were. they would always be worth more than him, and he had to get used to that. their cousin was always nice, though.

joohyun lived in america for the majority of the year, but she visited for a few weeks every summer. the first time she met chanyeol was the start of his downfall.

he, at the tender age of eight, wasn't used to someone actually wanting to play with him. she was a few years older, and had smiled at him like no other person had before. she said her cousins were too boring, that she never really liked them anyways. she asked why chanyeol had never been in the house before, and he had to admit that he usually wasn't allowed in when there were visitors. 

joohyun was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. she was so beautiful, even when they were young, and chanyeol didn't realize how dangerous it was to get attached to someone. and she was beautiful when she got older, when he got older, and when she moved fulltime to seoul.

he was supposed to watch over her, his father said. originally he was supposed to be for minseok, but he was going to go to china, and was much too busy learning the language to get to know his guard. junmyeon had two of his own, men much older than chanyeol himself, and people who he never actually got to meet.

joohyun thought he was very sweet, that it was cute how flustered he got when he had to wait outside her bathroom door while she showered. a shadow, is what he was supposed to be. but, someone she could be comfortable around. so that she could live, but know that danger maybe wasn't... as evident as it would be if she were alone.

he cared about her more than anything else in his entire life.

his parents, his job, ferrets, all of it paled in comparison. she was all that mattered when they were together, and he couldn't even see how unhealthy it was, to depend on someone so much, even if he didn't need her to do anything for him.

she confessed her feelings for him on his twentieth birthday. how she found out, he would never know, but she knocked on his bedroom door during one of the few hours a day he had off, and she handed him a slice of cake. she sang to him right there in his doorway, and asked if, even though it was his birthday, he would grant her wish and be hers.

"i think i love you, park chanyeol." she said to him. 

his heart had pounded, and he couldn't speak. instead he leaned down, and kissed her right there. it was awkward, especially considering the height difference, but it got the message across.

she died, four days later.

the bullet went straight through her head, there was no way survival was an option. he sat there, in shock, for probably an hour. there was a huge puddle of blood surrounding them, and her body was cold by the time he actually got the nerve to touch it.

he couldn't remember what happened when they were found, but mr. kim told him that if he messed up again, he'd kill him the same way that she was killed. something broke in him, then. 

kim woosung was dead within minutes, and he left. never again. he would never, ever trust anyone again.

**Author's Note:**

> chanyeol: kills junmyeons dad bc he couldnt save joohyun
> 
> me: i wish i didnt have to make him het idk how being straight works :/
> 
> all of you, probably: HOW does that matter in any way


End file.
